


Depredation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1094]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell can be a little creepy. How does Tony handle it?





	Depredation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/29/2002 for the word [depredation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/29/depredation).
> 
> depredation  
> An act of plundering or despoiling; a raid.  
> [Plural] Destructive operations; ravages.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the April 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/139302.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Depredation

Tobias Fornell watched Anthony DiNozzo. He wasn’t stalking him. Really.

It’s just that he’d underestimated him once and didn’t want to make the same mistake again. That’s all. It had nothing to do with the fact that the man was sexy and intelligent, two things that turned Fornell on. 

He’d learned his lesson about underestimating Anthony DiNozzo, the first time. The time when DiNozzo slammed the door in his face to prevent him from getting the body and then even when he hooked up with the secret service to force the body to be given to him, he’d found Anthony DiNozzo in the body bag instead of the body of the guy they were investigating the death of. He’d underestimated him majorly and look what had happened to him.

The FBI were often made fun of for their ability to solve cases, but even in the agency he’d become a laughing stock. The really sad part was he didn’t even mind because he’d fallen in love. Of course, being in love with DiNozzo had its own complications.

Namely, DiNozzo’s boss Gibbs and his own second in command Ron Sacks. DiNozzo was as loyal as they come, another trait he admired. Gibbs knew it and abused it, in Fornell’s opinion, but it also made it really hard to get to DiNozzo as Gibbs was always there standing in the way.

On top of that, his own second in command kept undermining him by forcing him to perform terrible depredations in the form of arresting DiNozzo for murder multiple times. Needless to say, it wasn’t easy to ask out someone that you’d arrested for murder not just once, but twice, and if your second in command had anything to say about it even more times. So he didn’t try.

He just watched. If every time he saw DiNozzo dancing at a crowded bar, he had to go home and take a cold shower or jack himself off, well that was no one’s business but his own. He thought he had it under control. 

He’d underestimated DiNozzo again, though. Fornell still wasn’t sure what had tipped DiNozzo off, but apparently he’d known that Fornell had been watching him. So completely out of the blue, when Fornell had been relaxing and drinking some whiskey, DiNozzo had appeared by his side and asked him to dance.

The words had stumbled out of his mouth and Fornell had no idea what he said, but it must have been the right thing as Tony had led him out on the dance floor. Yes, DiNozzo had given him permission to call him by his first name. Fornell felt like he was on cloud nine.

Or rather he did now, he hadn’t when DiNozzo had pulled him out onto the dance floor. That had been one of the most uncomfortable dances of his life. Having DiNozzo interrogate him on the dance floor had turned him on beyond belief, the man was sexy when he was trying to get to the bottom of your very soul. 

At first, DiNozzo had thought that Fornell was following him in an attempt to catch him in some suspicious behavior and arrest him again. He’d pulled him out onto the dance floor, so that he could get up close and personal and really threaten or interrogate Fornell without standing out suspiciously in this crowd. Of course, that hadn’t lasted long when he’d felt Fornell’s hardened cock pressed against him and only getting harder as he’d demanded to know why Fornell had been watching him all this time.

No one could say DiNozzo was stupid. He’d immediately clued in to why Fornell had really been watching him. “Oh.” He’d said, a little shocked.

Fornell had shrugged and given him a little grin. It wasn’t like he could hide what DiNozzo did to him. Really, he’d underestimated DiNozzo and look what had happened to him.

DiNozzo had taken him back to a neutral location, a pay by the hour motel. That first night they’d just talked. After that, he hadn’t had to stalk DiNozzo.

Tony had simply told him where he’d be and when to show up. It had gotten a lot easier to ask Tony out, after that. Of course, that didn’t mean the other complications didn’t go away. 

Ron still tried to have DiNozzo arrested every chance he could, but it no longer affected his relationship with Tony. They’d reached an understanding about work. That hadn’t stopped the truly disturbing shovel talk Gibbs had decided to give him, however.

So while underestimating DiNozzo had worked out for him and he now had a very happy Tony in his bed on a regular basis, he really wouldn’t recommend it to anyone else. Tony wasn’t looking for a relationship anymore and anyone else that underestimated him would not have a happy ending like Fornell did. As far as Fornell was concerned, “Sucks to be you, suckers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only 7 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
